


Refresher

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flirting, Homecoming, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Iruka comes home at the end of a school day to find his lover peacefully at home in their bed once more.





	Refresher

Iruka slid his bag off his shoulder, dumping it on the table at the end of the couch and stretching. He groaned as a bruise from morning target practise with his new class pulled with the movement. Though he’d stood in front of the board all afternoon, writing on it and gesturing for demonstration, the muscle had begun to stiffen.

He rolled his neck, wrapping one hand around his nape and pressing firmly, letting his sore shoulder relax. He glanced at the bag on the side table, then winced. The essays inside weren’t due to be handed back until Tuesday, so he resolutely turned his attention away from them. He would worry about them on another day.

He turned towards the kitchen, then paused. He took a step back and looked across the apartment, and his heart leapt. There was a travel pack slouched just inside the partially open door to the bedroom.

Iruka crossed the living room in long strides and quietly pushed the door open. Kakashi was stretched out facedown on the bed, his hair spiked up even more messily than usual, as though he’d showered and flopped down immediately to sleep. Given what he was wearing - only a pair of exercise pants Iruka was pretty sure were his own - Iruka guessed the impression was probably accurate.

He suppressed the impulse to creep inside silently, taking regular steps instead - sneaking would tug at Kakashi’s attention faster than anything, and he would come over all tense and maybe even start to lash out before he woke properly. Not a peaceful welcome at all.

Kakashi stirred a little as Iruka approached, but didn’t fully wake, and didn’t tense, his expression still relaxed. Iruka eased his grip on his chakra, loosening his control slightly and allowing it to flow outwards and back towards him with a soft ripple.

Kakashi visibly relaxed a little more into his lax sprawl and Iruka smiled at the sight. He settled on the edge of the bed, letting one hand drift up to smooth affectionately over Kakashi’s bare hip. “Welcome home, love.” he said softly, rubbing lightly at the small of his lover’s back and looking him over for bandages or any other sign of injuries.

He appeared to be mercifully unhurt, though there were dull circles under his eyes and he looked drawn even in sleep. A state that was unfortunately common for him, even when he wasn’t newly returned from a mission.

Iruka suppressed a sigh and bent, brushing a kiss over the back of Kakashi’s shoulder. He shivered under the caress, a ripple of tension that flowed through him and dissipated again quickly. Iruka smothered a small smile and leaned in further, nuzzling another kiss just at the sharp curve of Kakashi’s jaw. He hummed, low and breathy.

Tipping his head, Iruka kissed Kakashi’s lips with a feathery brush. Kakashi’s breath caught and he twisted his head, pressing into the kiss. Iruka’s hand slid up to brace on Kakashi’s back just below his shoulder blades for balance.

Kakashi opened his unscarred eye and Iruka smiled, drawing back just a little.

“Yo.” Kakashi said quietly, voice thick with sleep, eye heavy-lidded and hazy.

“Yo yourself.” Iruka said archly, shaking his head and sitting up. He slid his hand higher, ruffling the still slightly damp spikes of hair that fell across Kakashi’s nape.

Kakashi laughed, rolling onto his back with a languid stretch. Iruka’s hand trailed over Kakashi’s shoulder with the movement, and he arched into the touch with a low purr, lips curling. Iruka hummed, rubbing his fingertips along his lover’s angular collarbone.

Kakashi smiled, his strong, sure hands coming up to rest just over Iruka’s hips. He relaxed into them with a soft hum, clasping one of Kakashi’s forearms lightly. He loved Kakashi’s hands.

Abruptly Kakashi moved, bringing Iruka down with ease before he had even quite realised what was happening. He laughed, but didn’t fight as he wound up lying across Kakashi’s chest.

“Yo.” Kakashi said again, his gaze lit with mischief as he stroked Iruka’s sides, clever fingers tickling up under his shirt. Iruka laughed again, only for it to be stifled by Kakashi’s mouth meeting his. He sank into the kiss with pleasure.

“Not playing fair.” Iruka pointed out, drawing away just far enough to breathe. He caught Kakashi’s lower lip gently between his teeth, then released it as he kissed Kakashi again, arms twining around his shoulders.

Kakashi made an almost dismissive sound against his mouth, then broke the kiss with a playful nudge of his nose against Iruka’s cheek. “Ninja should never worry about playing fair, sensei, don’t you teach your students that?” he asked, voice low.

Kakashi _was_ ever a good ninja, whatever else he was. “I leave that particular set of lessons to be driven home by jounin-sensei.” Iruka said dryly. “I have quite enough problems managing hordes of mini-nin as it is without teaching them to cheat and play dirty in all things, even at home, thank you.”

Iruka’s breath caught as Kakashi suddenly reversed their positions, lean frame stretching out over Iruka, pressing him down into the bed. He shivered. “Playing dirty, hm?” Kakashi questioned archly. “Maybe you just need a little . . . refresher course to remind you how much _fun_ it is yourself, when done right.” he purred, nosing Iruka’s jaw, eye sparkling wickedly. “Come on sensei, have a little fun getting _dirty_ with me.” he crooned.

Between the expression and the words. . .

Iruka burst into giggles. “Oh, Kakashi, that was _bad_.” he said, hiccupping a bit as he tried to speak through his laughter. Kakashi waggled his eyebrows playfully and Iruka groaned, cupping his jaw and tugging him closer. “How did it still work?” he asked helplessly before kissing Kakashi again, fierce and wanting.

“ _I_ . . . am simply _very_ good.” Kakashi said smugly when the kiss broke, and Iruka huffed, but didn’t contradict him. Kakashi’s smugness was almost as sexy as it was infuriating, particularly when Iruka knew _just_ how deserved his confidence truly was. In . . . many arenas. And Kakashi had been away for a few weeks; Iruka had _missed_ his lover.

“Remind me.” Iruka challenged impishly, hooking one leg around Kakashi’s hip. “I think I’ve forgotten.” he said as innocently as he could manage.

Kakashi’s eye narrowed and he rolled his hips against Iruka’s, making him gasp, the teasing smile slipping off his face. “I’ll make sure you won’t forget again for a long, long time.” Kakashi almost growled the promise against Iruka’s jaw as he nuzzled and nipped his way down to Iruka’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> I picked _kiss_ and rolled a random number from [the kiss/touch/shag meme](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/168509096130/fic-meme-kisstouchshag), which gave me 'sleepy kiss' to write. (Perhaps appropriate, as I was rolling for a random bit of fluff to write because I was too tired to focus on any of my WIPs at the time.)
> 
> Feel free to submit prompts/requests from that meme or any others I've reblogged over on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts)!


End file.
